Eyewear lens such as glasses, sunglasses, goggles, face shields, visors, helmet shields and the like are used to protect eyes from light, wind, debris, water and to enhance visual acuity. Glasses systems with interchangeable lenses were introduced which allowed a user to change the lenses depending on the lighting conditions, but such systems require the user to bring the expensive, breakable alternative lenses anyplace a change may be needed. Similarly, a user may have different glasses for different activities or even different conditions within the same activity.